Margaret, my love
by Regular Writer
Summary: When Margaret gets a new boyfriend, Mordecai gives up trying to ask out Margaret, but when Rigby learns the truth about Margaret's boyfriend, Mordecai and Rigby must save Margaret!
1. The Boyfriend

THE BOYFRIEND

"Here's your coffee!" Margaret Haddad said. She passed a mug of coffee to her friend, Mordecai Quintel. Mordecai happily took the glass and sipped his coffee, it was too hot. He placed the mug down. Margaret handed a tray to her other friend, Rigby Salyer. Rigby grabbed the sandwich on the tray and bit into it, "Needs more ketchup" he told her. Margaret took her break, and sat down with Mordecai. "So Margaret," Mordecai started. "Have any plans for tonight?' he asked. Margaret finished her sip of coffee and stared at him. "Yup, I'm going out with my boyfriend tonight." She said. Mordecai nearly dropped his mug. "B-B-Boyfriend?" Mordecai stuttered. Rigby stared at his friend. He knew that Mordecai had a crush on Margaret, even since kindergarten. In kindergarten, 5- year old Mordecai walked into his class. He played in the sand box, and then a red robin walked up and played in the sand castle. "Hi! I'm Margaret!" the 5-year old robin said. "Who are you?" she asked. Mordecai stopped trying to bury his action figure in the sand and stared at her, "I'm Mordecai, nice to meet you!" he said. The two shook hands and played in the sand box until nap time. Rigby remembered 1st grade. Mordecai and Rigby both made flowers; Rigby gave his to his mother. And Mordecai gave his to Margaret. "Here you go, Margaret!" 7-year old Mordecai said. "Mordecai thanks, there really pretty!" Margaret said. Margaret put one in her hair and smiled to Mordecai. In third grade, their teacher was choosing partners. "Muscle Man and Fives, CJ and Audrey, and Mordecai and Margaret" their teacher bellowed. When the students heard their names, they said; "Ohhhhhhhhh!" Whenever a boy and girl are paired up they do that. And in seventh grade, Mordecai and Margaret had their first kiss, so did Rigby and Eileen. Rigby stared at Margaret, who was extremely happy. "My boyfriend's name is Justin, were going to El Costosos tonight!" she said. Mordecai hated el Costosos, he ordered a glass of water, and when he got his bill, it said it was 7 dollars. That was the same price as The Realm of Darthon.

Mordecai felt like crying, but he shouldn't, he's near his crush. A robin entered the coffee shop. "Who the Frick is that!?" is what Mordecai wanted to scream, but instead he said; "Who's that?"

Margaret turned to the robin. "Hey guys, I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Justin"

X

Mordecai was crying, harder than he did when his Uncle Steve died, but softer than the time than he thought Margaret was engaged. Justin looked better than Mordecai, he sounded better than Mordecai, everything about Justin was better than Mordecai. Outside the door, Rigby was trying to cheer up his friend, but Mordecai ignored him. Mordecai was upset, since that he was finally going to ask her out, but, a dumb boy or even a cousin ruins it! "Mordecai, please come on out! Eileen and I brought something for you!" Rigby said. Mordecai opened his door to find Rigby holding a card, Mordecai opened it, it said "_There are plenty of fish in the sea, sorry things did not work out with Margaret, hope she dumps Justin and dates you!" _Mordecai placed the card back in Rigby's hand, and slammed the door shut; he wanted to take a mental health day.

V

Mordecai walked up to the coffee shop, listening to an mp3 player, he didn't want to listen to anyone, he gave up trying to impress Margaret, it didn't help seeing her and Justin sitting together drinking coffee, Rigby entered singing, it sounded like a far east movement song, when Rigby sat down next to him, Mordecai took out an ear bud, Rigby could tell he was listening to Stone Temple Pilots, "Dude, why are you so depressed?" he asked his friend, Mordecai turned his head, "I give up asking her out, I have been having this issue since junior high!" Mordecai said to his friend. Mordecai was right, something would get in the way of him being with Margaret, but how is he going to ask her out when something gets in the way every time!? "Dude, you should tell Margaret how you feel, that might work." Rigby told his friend. Mordecai put the ear buds in his ears again. "If I do that, Justin might beat me up, just leave me alone, If you need me, I'm going to buy some ice cream, and listen to Adele" Mordecai said as he left Rigby alone at the table.

X

Rigby played dig champs, he felt really bad for Mordecai, he was right, something always got in the way of him talking to Margaret, Eileen handed him a mug of coffee, and then Eileen sat down next to him, "Rigby, what's wrong?" she asked. "Mordecai's depressed because he can never ask out Margaret, he's so depressed, he's listening to Adele!" Rigby said. "Oh no, not the Adele phase!" Eileen said. Rigby looked at Eileen in the eyes, and then Eileen blushed. "I don't know what I should do!" Rigby said. "You should go talk to Margaret or Mordecai." She suggested. Rigby got up from the table and walked away to go find Margaret

X

Mordecai blared Rolling in the Deep loud enough for the entire park to hear it, he loves Margaret, he dipped his spoon into his chocolate ice cream, and cried…

**Regularshowguy- And there is part 1 of my Mordegret fanfic! Read and Review sil vous plait! **


	2. The Truth

The Truth

Rigby ran through the hallway, looking for Margaret, he was going to tell Margaret how Mordecai felt, _Poor Mordecai, he's down in the dumps listening to Adele! _Rigby thought. Rigby cartwheeled, then spinned around the corner, he pretended he was a spy, you should have seen the way he moved to escape Benson! As soon as he got to the corner, he heard a familiar voice, Justin's voice! "Hey Brad, yeah, I know, yeah, she's hot to you, I know" Justin said. Rigby eavesdropped on the phone conversation, on and on the boring conversation continued, Rigby was bored out of his mind

X

Mordecai was sound asleep in his bed, he got a text from Rigby, but since his phone was on vibrates, he couldn't do anything. The message said:

**I out to tell Margaret how much you want to kiss her, TTYL**

**X**

Rigby fell asleep, but was woken up when Justin started talking about Margaret, "Yeah, I'm so going to date more girls than you! Margaret is such a dork! She thinks working at a coffee shop is awesome, it's so lame, I hate her!" Justin said over the phone. Rigby gasped, too loud. Justin turned his head around the corner, Rigby hid so Justin couldn't see him, _I have to tell Mordecai!_

_V_

Rigby burst in Mordecai's room, Mordecai was having a dream about Margaret, but, Rigby killed his dream, again. "What are you doing here?" Mordecai yelled. "Dude! Justin! Justin hates Margaret!" Rigby sputtered out. "What?" Mordecai asked confusion. "He's only dating Margaret for a bet, he thinks she's lame, he even said she was a dork!" Rigby said. Mordecai layed down back in bed completely tired. "Dude, stop trying to cheer me up, it isn't going to work…" Mordecai mumbled. Rigby shook Moredecai, "I'm not lying! I have never lied since the grilled cheese thing! Justin said that stuff about her, and they're going out to El Costosos tonight!" Rigby continued, Mordecai looked at his clock. "I have a plan" Mordecai said. Rigby looked at his friend. And, Mordecai turned to his friend and asked: "Can you dress in drag? It's part of the plan!"


	3. The Date

The Date

Mordecai entered El Costosos, he put on the jacket and glasses and beard, he looked completely different, "time to screw up that date and save Margaret!" Mordecai said. He was now "Mark" instead of Mordecai. He opened the door, "Milady" he said. No one entered, "Milady" Mordecai repeated. Still no one replied. 'MILADY!" Mordecai yelled. Rigby entered the restraint, Rigby was blushing, he was wearing a dress, a wig, and makeup, he was "Rachel", Mark's girlfriend, "I hate you" Rigby muttered. "Girl voice!" Mordecai said. "I hate you!" "Rachel" said in a high voice. They tried to look for Margaret.

X

"So, tell me about yourself" Justin said to Margaret. Margaret was wearing a black dress and high heels. She and Justin were eating some appetizers, some kind of dish with fancy little meats on it, it looked very good, that made "Rachel's" mouth water. "Margaret! It's been a long time!" Mark yelled. When Margaret realized who it was, she gasped. "Mordecai! What are you doing here!?" she yelled. Mordecai looked at Justin, Justin looked confused. "Oh Margaret honey boo," "Mark" started. "Mark" turned to Justin. "That was my nickname!" Mordecai dressed as Mark said. "I can't believe you two [Margaret and Justin are sipping drinks] have been dating for 20 years! [Justin chokes on water]" Rachel yelled. Mordecai kicked his friend, "How old are you!?" Justin asked Margaret with hostility. "I'm 23!" she said. "So that means you have been dating since-" Justin started. But Mordecai interrupted him and said: "since we were 3!" Mordecai said. "Rachel" turned to an angry Margaret. Mordecai noticed this, and turned to Margaret and said to Justin: "She's just mad that we broke up yesterday!" Justin choked on the wine he was drinking; Margaret began kicking Mordecai underneath the table while Mordecai told Justin how him and Margaret met. "I turned to her, my chest puffed up and turned to her and said, hey baby, your hot!" Mordecai lied. "No! Justin! That's my friend in disguise! And that's my other friend in drag!" Margaret said, pointing to Rigby. Margaret got up from the table and dragged Rigby as Rachel into the girls bathroom, Mordecai knew that this was his chance, he stood up and turned to Justin, "Okay mister, you better stay away from Mar-" before he could finish, Justin ripped off Mordecai's jacket and mustache, exposing the real Mordecai. "oh come one! Seriously!? I can't even go on one date without some guy ruining it! You loser!" Justin yelled. Mordecai blushed, he was so embarrassed. "I know that you are dating her for a bet!" Mordecai said. Justin turned angry. "Yep, that's right, I hate Margaret, she's friends with people who will never get friends! She just hangs out with you because she feels bad for you!" Justin taunted. Mordecai stood up, and gasped. Margaret was back, and she heard the entire thing, "So, I'M being dated for a bet!?" Margaret asked. She walked toward Justin. "No, just playing the lying game with Loser-cai, I mean Mordecai!" Justin said. Margaret walked over and…

X

"Here are your coffee guys" Margaret said, she handed two mugs to Mordecai and Rigby, "Sorry that we ruined your date, we were just trying to"

Margaret looked at Mordecai, Rigby left.

"Thanks guys, Justin was a jerk anyway, you guys aren't losers, that was really nice of you to look after me!" Margaret said. She stared at Mordecai, then hugged him, then she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Margaret went back to work, Rigby ran out of nowhere, he had witnessed the entire thing. "How did that feel?" he asked. Mordecai stared blankly. "Awesome" he replied.

**FIN**


End file.
